Bellora
Bellora is the femslash ship between Aurora and Belle from the Disney fandom. Canon As Aurora and Belle are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. As well as both being two of the first seven Princesses of Hearts in the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts series. After the light in their hearts were used to unlock Kingdom Hearts, the two, along with the four other captured Princesses of Hearts, choose to stay in Hollow Bastion so they could keep the darkness at bay until Sora sealed it with his Keyblade and the Princesses were finally able to return home to their own worlds. When they're roles were completed the pure lights in their hearts were passed onto other princesses. Along with them being two of the many Disney-based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time series, who have had encounters with Emma Swan and the Once versions of Mulan, Philip and Snow White. Both Aurora and Belle have blue colored dresses that are seen as one of their main dresses, as well as both of them wearing non-royal clothes before they begin to wear their signature gowns. The two also have their own pink colored dresses. During a dance scene with their love interests, they are seen wearing their signer gowns. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Belle gets along with her horse and the footstool turned dog, Sultan, as well as her spending sometime with sheep. While Aurora befriends the forest animals that reside next to the cottage the three good fairies raised her in, for sixteen years, after telling them about her dream prince a few of them "borrow" someone else clothes so they could make her happy. Along with their Disney films sharing the same name as the fairy tales that they are based on, that have the word "Beauty" in them, as well as that one titled word signifying the two. Their animated films are also two of the classic Disney films that have been remade into live-action films. Fanon While the ship is commonly focused on Disney's version of the two, as they have been shipped in the Disney Princess crossover part of the Disney fandom, there have been times when fans use the ship and some of its titles with OUAT's versions of them, since the ABC television series has its own versions of the Disney characters and has a few traits from its series. Even though the exact origins of the ship is a mystery, as to when it started or what might have triggered the idea of shipping the two together, in both fandoms, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy doing crossover, femslash ships that involve the Disney Princesses within the Disney fandom, or believe that a few of their similar traits can have the two get along with each other; as friends before becoming lovers. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Aurora/Belle (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net :Aurora/Belle (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.net :Aurora/Lacey (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANTART : Trivia * They are two of the characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They both appear in Sofia the First. * In Descendants, their children, Ben and Audrey, used to date. Gallery Bellora - Starry Night.jpg|Rapunzel-Magic-Frost Belle_and_Aurora_by_avoidingapples_1.jpg Belle_and_Aurora_by_avoidingapples_2.jpg Aurora_and_Belle_by_roodle-things.png Once_Belle_and_Once_Aurora_by_findingtallahassee.jpg Aurora_Belle_by_angeelous-dc_dc0roua.jpg Aurora_Belle_by_angeelous-dc_dc0ro9o.jpg Aurora_and_Belle_by_shay101.jpg Belle_and_Aurora_at_a_ball_by_Mareishon.jpg Belle_and_Aurora_by_angelikangi.png Day_Out_by_Ehryel.jpg Silent_Desire_by_Ehryel.jpg In_the_Woods_by_Ehryel.jpg I_Wonder_by_Ehryel.png My_Favorite_Part_by_Ginnabean.jpg Navigation